Whispers of a Fountain
by blade-king
Summary: AU. Danny and Sam have never met. until Sam runs out of her home and into Danny at the fountain. what will happen. DxS Rated T to be Safe
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Prologue.

Slowly and quietly a 16-year-old girl closed the front door to her mansion and ran. Sam Manson's parents had been fighting a lot lately and Sam couldn't take it. Her life was terrible, she had no friends, no one in her school notices her, and her parents was disappointed in her. She had to get out and didn't care what happen just as long as she wasn't home. Next thing she knew she was in the park sitting by the fountain looking into the water.

She didn't know how and didn't care. "What do I do now," she asked but there was no answer. Not that she wanted one, she just wanted to know and with that she sighed. Now feeling that she was crying, the tears running down her face and into the water of the fountain.

She didn't know how long she was there crying, but all she did was look at the water. Violet eyes looked back, letting out a long sigh she gat up and turned around and ran into someone. She felt that she was falling and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact. But the impact never came as a hand clamped around her wrist.

"Are you all right," a voice said pulling her back up. As her eyes opened, she found that she was looking into ice blue eyes. And found that she couldn't speck, but she said, "no." with a sigh.

She didn't know why she said that, but she couldn't look at anything else but those eyes.

A/N: Sorry short. It's my first storey. review and I'll update soon.


	2. Hot Chocolate

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Hot Chocolate.

16-year-old Danny Fenton was walking in the park. He just dealt with Skulker and didn't feel like being home just now. Something wasn't right and Danny didn't know why he felt like this, but he found that he was lonely. Even though his friend Tucker helps him with the ghost hunting, and his sister Jazz tried to make him feel better, going as far as getting him a date. But it's still doesn't help with the loneliness. He always had to run out on his dates to fight the ghosts, and so here he was walking aimlessly through the park.

Then without warning someone ran into him, reacting quickly he grad the person's wrist and pulled them back up. "Are you all right," he said before looking at the person, it was a girl with black hair and when she opened her eyes he saw that they where a lovely violet. She said "no," with a sigh.

Shaking his head he spoke, "what's wrong?"

Sam shook her head, "it's nothing, I'm fine," she said sitting back on the fountain.

"Oh, you don't seem fine to me, and by the way I'm Danny," he said looking at her.

"I'm Sam, and yes I'm fi…" she stopped at the look Danny gave her. "Okay I'm not fine. But I don't want to talk about it here," she said. With tears still on her face, Danny pulling out a handkerchief and dried her face. Danny then smiled at Sam.

"Okay how about we go to my house and talk then, besides I would like the company since it's past midnight." He said smiling but to Sam it seemed to be sad.

As they walked to Danny's house Sam couldn't help asking, "Why do you look so sad."

Danny looked at Sam and sighed, "I'm not sad, I'm just a little lonely. But we can talk about it inside if you don't mind" he said opening the door to his house.

Sam blushed. She was so distracted by Danny that she didn't notice that they had arrived at his house. Taking her hand in his he pulled her inside and to the kitchen, and letting her sit down at the table. Sam looked around it wasn't fancy like hers, but she liked it and seeing Danny making something made her smile. Danny walked back to Sam with two mugs in his hands. Handing a mug to Sam, he spoke "Here, have some hot chocolate."

"Thank you. I guess you would like to hear what's wrong," she said looking at Danny who nodded. "Okay, then you can tell me why you're lonely," she said and Danny nodded again.

After a couple mugs of hot chocolate they understood each other and trusted the other with everything. "Sam why don't you stay here for a couple days, I'm sure my parents won't mind." Danny said, smiling at her.

She smiled back. "Okay, but I don't have my pj's with me."

"That okay, you can borrow some of mine if you don't mind."

Nodding they cleaned up the mugs. Danny lending Sam to the guestroom, then he went and got a pair of pj's for her. After making sure that she was all right, they said good night but Danny waited tell she fell asleep to leave. Then thinking of something to do for her, he remembering what was on Saturday, he smiled. 'That would do,' he thought. Turning to go to his room, he saw his mom looking at him thoughtfully before giving him a smile.

"I see you made a new friend Danny. Go to bed and we will talk about this in the morning," Maddie said still smiling at him. And with that Danny went to bed thinking about Sam and Saturday.

A/N: Next Chapters Sam will meet Danny's family. Please review.


	3. Friday Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Friday Shopping.

Danny and Sam woke up at 9:00 a.m. with some persuasion from Maddie and came downstairs. She had already called Casper High to get Danny a day off, knowing that he probably wanted to stay with Sam today. After a good breakfast the two of them told Maddie what happened last night. Maddie understood the situation with Sam and didn't mind letting Sam stay for a couple days.

"Hey mom, I was thinking of taking Sam to the ball that's tomorrow. And since we need to go shopping for some dress clothes any ways, can we get something for Sam." Danny said looking at Sam with a smile.

"All right, I'll go with you and we can have Jazz come to," Maddie said. Sam looked like she was going to say something but Maddie looked at Sam and said, "I insist that we buy something for you Sam."

Sam sighed but nodded, "Thank you Mrs. Fenton, I would enjoy spending time with all of you."

With that Maddie called Jazz downstairs and they all climbed in the Fenton RV to head off to Amity Park Mall. As they entered the mall they headed for the nearest clothing store. Jazz went with Sam to the woman's section, and Danny and Maddie went to the men's to see what there was.

Sam and Jazz where looking at the dresses. Jazz wanted Sam to get something that wasn't all black but still have Sam like it. "So Sam what do you think of Danny?" Jazz said pulling out a dark blue dress with a pink stripe down the middle that made Sam shutter. 'Okay no pink,' Jazz thought potting the dress back.

"Well he is kind, sweet, gentle, and…" Sam started to blush, "cute. Are you sure that I can't get a all black dress, I mean I don't see any that I like." She said looking at Jazz.

"Yes, it would be nice to see you in something else."

Sam looked away only to see one that she liked. Going over to it she pulled it out and placed it against her body. And turned around to look at Jazz who was smiling at her, and Sam smiled back. "Now we need to get you some shoes that go with that dress."

As Maddie watched Danny she smiled, "You like Sam don't you? How about this one," Maddie said holding out a grey tux. Danny looked at it and shook his head; Maddie put it back and looked at Danny again.

"I don't know mom, I mean she is smart, kind, sweet, and pretty. But I still don't know if I like her," he said pulling out a tux set. "I think this is a good one, what do you think of it mom." She looked at it holding out her hand as Danny past it over to her. Giving it a better look over before nodding at it, and putting it in the shopping cart.

"I really think you should take the chance with Sam. You two already seem so close to each other," Maddie said with a smile. As they headed toward the register Danny thought of what his mother said, while similar thoughts where going threw Sam's head as they all met at the register.

"Why don't you two go off and have fun, and we will meet you in the food court in one hour. We'll take care of these, now go on and have fun," Jazz said shooing them off. Jazz and Maddie smiled as the two of them walked off, seeing that Danny grabbed Sam's hand.

Danny looked at his watch and saw that it read 1:00 p.m. They had been walking around for 30 minutes. As they walked by a jewelry store Danny looked in, "Can you stay here, I want to see something." Sam did as he asked as Danny walked into the store.

He came back five minutes later with a small paper bag in his hands. Sam looked at the bag questionably before looking up at Danny with a look that said, 'What is in the bag?' Danny just smiled at her while taking Sam's hand again.

They decided to head to the food court and wait for Jazz and Maddie. Then someone called out to them, "Danny, is that you?" Danny and Sam turned around to see Tucker and his girlfriend Valerie Grey walking up to them.

"Tucker, Valerie? What are you two doing here? School is not suppose to get out for two more hours, and what is with all the bags you're caring?"

"School was let out early, because Tucker accidentally blew up half of the science lab when he mixed the wrong chemicals together." Valerie said starting to laugh, Danny and Sam joining in before all three of them stopped. "We are also here shopping for clothes for the ball tomorrow."

As they walked to the food court Danny introduced Sam and his friends to each other. They all saw Jazz and Maddie waiting for them, as they all had lunch they talked about the ball. It was going to be held in the park starting at 6:00 p.m. with dinner, followed by dancing.

They all went back to looking around the mall after lunch. "Why don't we all go and see a movie, I know that there's a new movie out and I would love to see it," said Tucker. Everyone except Jazz and Maddie nodded. After putting the bags in the Fenton RV Maddie drove them to the Movie Theater and dropped them off to have fun for the rest of the day. They asked Maddie to hold on to their bags until they got back to Fenton Works and picked them up. Maddie was happy to see that Danny and Sam where having fun and relaxing with each other. It was a big difference from how they where this morning. She only hoped that everything would turn out all right for them, and that they would be happy together.

A/N: I will tell you what their clothes look like in the next chapter. Please review.


	4. The Eve Ball

A/N: I would like to thank my Elpowermoe editing this story. and Thank you all for reading this is the last character

The Eve Ball.

After the movie they all went to the county fair. Tucker and Valerie took notice of how much fun Danny and Sam ware having with each other. They both knew that Danny was feeling lonely lately and from what Maddie told them Sam was even worse off because of her parents. So they made sure the two of them got on all the rides together. The two of them didn't care that Tucker and Valerie made them get on the rides. They love going on the rides and more so with each other. The loneliness that they felt was gone when they were together.

As they all walked back to Fenton Works, Danny and Sam where laughing from all the fun that they had at the county fair. Tucker and Valerie only smiled at them, they were happy to see that the two of them were laughing, having fun, and relaxing together. Whenever Danny and Sam looked at each other they couldn't help but smile at the other.

After Tucker and Valerie left Fenton Works with their bags Danny and Sam decided to watch some TV. During dinner Jack, Maddie, and Jazz smiled at the fun that the two of them were having telling stories to each other. One of which made Jazz turn a deep shade of red and hide her head in her hands. Which only made every one at the table laugh harder.

As Danny and Sam helped Maddie wash the dishes, Maddie asked, "Sam would you like me to help you get ready tomorrow for the ball." Sam nodded as she splashed Danny in the face making Maddie smile and Danny splash Sam back.

After there little water war and drying off, Danny and Sam decided to sit down and watch Timeline. During the movie Danny and Sam leaned into each other, falling asleep half way through. Maddie had to wake them up so they could go to bed. Walking up the stairs Danny pot his arm around Sam, she leaned into him both of them just happy for the company of the other.

As Jazz looked at the two of them she smiled. Turning to Maddie she sighed, "Do you think they'll be all right? After all they are happy when they're together, but still what will happen?" Saying what was on both of there minds.

Maddie just shook her head, "I don't know Jazz, I just don't know. We can only hope that they will be together, no matter what happens to them." She said as the two of them heading upstairs doing what Maddie said, hoping that Danny and Sam would be together no matter what happens to them.

As Sam came downstairs in the morning she could smell pancakes cooking, walking into the kitchen she saw that Danny was cooking breakfast. Smiling at Danny cooking breakfast she sat down and just watched him. He was too kind to her, no one was this nice to her not even her own parents. But Danny cared about her and to Sam that was all that mattered right now, not even her parents mattered now.

Danny smiled as he turned around with two plates of pancakes to see Sam smiling at him. Setting the plates on the table he sat next to Sam, "Did you sleep well last night?" Sam nodded as she began to eat the plate of pancakes set in front of her.

As they finished off the pancakes Jazz and Maddie came down the stairs to see Danny and Sam talking and joined them. They all stopped as Sam's cell phone rang, but as Sam looked at her phone her face turned to one of hoarer. Sam pushed the phone across the table as she backed up into the counter.

"Sam, are you all right? You don't look well," Jazz said going up to her as Danny picked up the phone. Looking at it Danny saw that it read Manson mansion and Danny knew why Sam looked so frightened by the phone. It had to be Sam's parents calling to find out were she was, and with what Sam said about them he knew that she did not want to be with them right now. So Danny turned off her cell phone so Sam would not have to worry about them.

Danny smiled at Sam and she smiled back, "Now that is better. So Sam, would you like to do anything special before we go to the ball tonight." Danny said going up to her, which made Sam smile wider as she nodded. Getting off the counter she took Danny's hand and pulled him out the front door, the two of them starting to talk as they walked down the street.

As Maddie helped Sam get dressed she smiled, "That was nice of Danny to turn off your phone. He certainly does care about you, don't you think so. And I think he likes you as well." Maddie said potting makeup on Sam. Sam only smiled, Maddie was right. Danny does care about her and only prove that more all the time.

Downstairs Danny paced in front of the couch in his tux, his tux was made up of a black pare of pants, with a black vest over a white dress shirt, a blue tie, and a black jacket that was hanging on a chair. Jazz looked up from her book at Danny and sighed before going back to her book. "Danny calm down, you look fine. And I don't think Sam will care what you look like."

Hearing a noise Danny looked to the top of the stairs to see Sam in her dress. She wore a violet dress that fit her nicely, with a single strap over her right shoulder, and sparkling violet shoes adorning her feet. Danny stared in awe at how beautiful Sam was. Sam smiled sheepishly as she came down the stairs, as Danny walk to the bottom of the stairs he took Sam's hand.

"You look beautiful Sam, but I think you're missing something." Smiling at her he pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it, Sam looked inside and gasped to see an amethyst crystal attached to a white gold chain. The necklace was beautiful. Taking it out of the box he pot it around her neck, and looked at her again. "Now you look truly beautiful."

"Thank you," Sam said with a blush on her face. Smiling Danny and Sam grabbed their jackets and walked out to Danny's ford escort, opening the door for Sam. Heading off to the park they smiled at each other, they knew that it would be fun. Walking in to the park they saw Tucker and Valerie sitting at a table, going up to them they all smiled as the Eve Ball began with dinner.

The dinner lasted for an hour before they started the dancing, picking a random couple to start. Which so happen to be Danny and Sam, as they danced to 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' by Elton John, other couples joined in. They danced through a couple more slow songs not taking their eyes off each other. Taking seats at the table just needing rest, smiling they leaned into each other.

"Sam, I want to talk to you in private. Do you mined coming with me to the fountain," Danny asked looking over at Sam. Sam nodded as they gat up and headed toward the fountain. Walking up to the fountain Sam looked in to see a full moon reflected in the water, turning to Danny she smiled.

"So what did you want to talk about Danny?" Sam said sitting down on the fountain.

"Sam, I just want you to know that I will protect you no matter what happens, because…" Danny looked into Sam's eyes as he took her hand in his. "I love you, with all my heart and I want to be with you forever."

Sam smiled as tears fell down her cheeks, "I love you too, Danny." Slowly they leaned into each other, their lips meeting in a gentle, sweet kiss. Danny wrapped his arms around Sam's waist as Sam wrapped her arms around his neck. It was all that it took to make a wordless promise, a promise that they would always be there for each other. A promise that they would be each other's better half, always kiss away each other's fears and be a guiding light. Always put the other before themselves. Always treasure the passion, embrace the love.

Sam shivered as they sat down on the fountain, taking off his jacket Danny pot it around Sam. Smiling Sam leaned into Danny resting her head on Danny's shoulder, as Danny wrapped his arm around her and laid his head on hers. They just sat there enjoying the company of each other. Hearing that they where playing 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' again they smiled, it was their song and would always be so. They didn't move just sat there, treasuring their love that they knew would only grow even more.

A/N: Please review.


End file.
